The Sound of Waves
by Kyrandis
Summary: There was just something about the calm sound of waves crashing on the beach and receding again that created a nice, soothing atmosphere to Vanitas. Hey, even evil villains needed their simple pleasures, right? :Vanitas, oneshot:


**A/N:** ...no comment.

Enjoy?

* * *

The beaches of Destiny Islands would be nice, Vanitas decided, if it weren't for all the _people_. There was just something about the calm sound of waves crashing on the beach and receding again that created a nice, soothing atmosphere to Vanitas. Hey, even evil villains needed their simple pleasures, right?

But the other people ruined everything. And, though this wasn't the main beach of the Islands, there were quite a few people. It wouldn't be as bad if they left him alone, but _no_, they just _had_ to talk to him.

"Why on earth are you wearing such an outfit to the beach?" someone asked him, sounding partly confused, partly amused.

Vanitas tugged uncomfortably at the collar of his black turtleneck. This must be at least the sixth time he'd been asked that today! _At least._

Looking around at the other beach-goers, he realized that he wasn't exactly clothed like "normal" people. They had T-shirts (or no shirt, in the case of some of the guys) and shorts, or swimsuits. They wore sandals, and some of them had sunglasses.

Vanitas glanced down at himself. He had decided to forego his usual outfit as to avoid drawing unnecessary attention, and was instead wearing a snug black turtleneck, black sweatpants, and boots. A baseball cap sat on his head, which he pulled down lower to better shield his eyes against the glare of the sun. So maybe he wasn't exactly in a "beach outfit," but could he help it if he had sensitive skin? He was Darkness; Light didn't work well with him.

"It's none of your business," he said snidely, glaring at the innocent questioner from beneath his visor and feeling his powers of darkness flickering at his fingertips. What right did he—and everyone else—have to question his choice of wardrobe? Couldn't they just leave him alone?

All Vanitas wanted was a bit of peace and quiet so he could rest. Traveling through the Corridors of Darkness so often did take its toll on you, after all, even if you were wearing specially-made protective armor. Even though he was sure his heart couldn't possibly be corrupted any more, there were still dangers with using the dark passageways on a regular basis.

He just wanted to relax for a few spare minutes and eat his sandwich. Was that too much to ask? Just a little bit of time to recuperate?

Just as Vanitas was leaning in to take a bite from his supersize ultra-deluxe mega sandwich, a large seagull swooped down in front of him, snatched the sandwich in its beak, and flew away. It landed only a few paces away and begin to munch on the snack.

Vanitas just gaped at it for a moment. Did that bird just steal his sandwich? Did that _bird_ just steal _his_ sandwich?

He stood up slowly. Even though he hadn't wanted to draw even more unwanted attention to himself, that bird was _not_ going to escape punishment. No one stole from Vanitas, _no one_. He calculated the distance and lunged.

Vanitas ended up with his face in the dirt and his hands clutching empty space as the bird fluttered away, only to land again just a couple yards away. With the sandwich still in its beak, the seagull tilted his head slightly, as if it was...

_That bird is mocking me!_ Vanitas realized angrily. Allowing himself to use a bit of his power now, he teleported right behind the bird and grabbed at it, but, again, it flew out of his reach.

"Stupid bird," he hissed under his breath, rushing for it again.

People were definitely watching now. They were pointing and _laughing _at him. Well, then! See if they laughed when he unleashed his Unversed upon this world! See who'd be laughing _then_, hmm?

No longer caring who was witnessing the scene before them, Vanitas summoned his Void Gear, aimed it at the seagull, and charged his shotlock, Dark Cannon.

"Playtime's over," he announced, narrowing his eyes at the bird.

The seagull instantaneously imploded in a burst of darkness. Vanitas dismissed his Keyblade, satisfied. He only wished he'd been able to snap its neck with his own two hands. But justice had been duly served.

Glancing around, he noticed that everyone who wasn't staring at him, wide-eyed with shock, was quickly clearing out. Yeah, run away. He hoped his Unversed would kill them when he eventually let them loose in this world. They deserved it. The birds would have to go, too.

Vanitas opened a Dark Portal and strode into it, throwing a final glare over his shoulder for good measure. Stupid Destiny Islands. Stupid people. Stupid _seagulls_. He was never coming back here again. Except to maybe kill seagulls. After all, he had to practice aiming his shotlock somewhere, right?

* * *

The Dark Margin was a nice beach. It bordered the darkness, and Vanitas could wear his usual outfit because no one else was ever there. It was peaceful, and the waves sounded the same as ever.

"I wish I'd found this place sooner," he said to himself, smiling contentedly. He opened his mouth, ready to take a large bite out of his sandwich.

A demonic-looking seagull swooped down and snatched the sandwich out of his hand.

Dark residue and demon seagull corpses soon littered the coastline.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize if the title and summary led you to expect something nicer.


End file.
